


Snowball Fights

by orphan_account



Series: countdown to christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which dean and castiel fight like puppies frolicking in snow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball Fights

Christmas is the best holiday ever, at least to Dean. Think of it this way: you get stuff for free, you stuff your face with turkey and eggnog and watch reruns of every christmas movie ever made on cable tv.

Oh, and snow, which essentially means  _snowball fights_.

Which is the main reason why Dean’s outside, scraping up snow from the sidewalk and pounding them into balls to hurl at unsuspecting victims and cackle with glee. Unfortunately the streets empty save for some little children, who isn’t Dean’s top choice on his list of targets because he’d rather not risk getting yelled at by angry overprotective parents on the best holiday of the year.

Sam refuses to play with him, or rather in his own words, “partake in such a childish activity”, which is why he’s currently inside probably reading boring books or researching and glaring at Dean through the window disapprovingly.

Dean’s piling his thirty-eighth snowball (he’d lost count, honestly) onto his magnificent snowball stack when from behind him comes a swoosh of wings and the crunching of snow under boots. A devilish grin creeps up his face when he realizes who exactly it is.

“Hello Dean.”

Target acquired.

He swivels around and hurls the snowball straight into his victim’s face, eliciting a surprised “oomph!” from the receiving end. He barely catches the hilarious sight of snow slowly slipping down Castiel’s face before he’s practically on the ground doubled over in laughter - it’s nothing short of pure gold, really - his body wracked with uncontrollable giggles and frail attempts to suck in air in the midst of his laughing fit.

Through it all, Castiel remains stunned, standing there in silence and trying to process the whole situation with snow dripping down his face and onto his trenchcoat. He looks stuck, constipated even, like he doesn’t quite understand what’s going on. At this point Dean’s red in the face from laughing and his sides start to ache, and after he’s done laughing his ass off he spares a glance up at Cas and gives him a shit eating grin, teeth and all.

“Dean,” Cas starts, and pauses again, looking absolutely scandalized. “Did you just... throw a snowball at me?”

Dean’s smile gets even wider, if that’s even wholly possible, and  _shrugs_. Castiel’s eyes narrow further in irritation.

“I am an angel of the lord, Dean. My being is millions of years old. I have watched mankind since the very beginning, since Adam and Eve, when humans first learnt how to start a fire, and through the Ice Age and the Great Depression and the World War. My true form is approximately the size of your chrysler building and I am more powerful than many of the beings on this planet, not to mention you, so I suggest that you should show me some respe-”

Before he can finish another snowball is flung into his face and Cas lets out a surprised squawk like an angry pterodactyl. Dean’s hysterical now, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes and  _he can’t breathe_  and he’s making this high-pitched wheezy noises from how hard he’s laughing.

And then there’s a beating of wings and Cas flies off.

_Shit_. Dean’s guffaw dies down immediately as he scrambles to his feet, the only indicator Cas was ever there was the small pile of melted snow where it slid off Castiel and onto the ground, and the faint shoe tracks on the snow. “Hey!” Dean yells, scanning his surroundings, panic and regret starting to set in. Maybe he crossed a line. Shit. “I’m sorr-”

Something cold and heavy lands on him from behind and Dean topples over with the sudden immense force that’s splayed on his back. He paws frantically at the snow and makes a futile attempt to roll himself over, then realizes...

“Cas!” Dean all but screeches, gasping as the snow starts to melt and seep through his numerous layers of clothings (goddammit). “ _What the hell_?”

Cas’ eyes are cold, challenging and steely but Dean can make out the faint amusement swimming under it. His brows furrow deeper. “Did you just dump a giant pile of snow  _on_ _me_?”

Cas blinks once, then twice, then raises his shoulders in a tiny shrug. Oh, that bastard’s feigning ignorance now? This is  _war_.

And by the narrowed eyes of Cas, he seems to have reached that conclusion too.

Sam looks up from his book at the sudden racket outside, concentration and peace broken by raucous laughter. There’s the sound of a bicycle toppling and twigs snapping and someone screeching so Sam he darts to the window, a scowl etched on his face as he draws the curtains and braces himself to yell at some kids who have nothing better to do than to crash and break some property, like a normal, good-natured person. He doesn’t expect though, a muss of dishevelled dark hair and a lighter brown one and a mess of limbs in the snow, yelling like 5 year olds fighting over candy. He watches from the window as Cas trips ever so ungracefully over Dean’s foot and falls onto him with an indignant squawk, and Dean starts screaming at him to get off, and Cas retaliates maturely by grabbing snow on his side and stuffing it into his open mouth.

They ignore Sam’s pointed glances when they enter the motel room half and hour later, both caked in snow and delirious with laughter with rosy cheeks and wide smiles, and in turn Sam pretends not to notice how they are swaying closer to each other as they walk side-by-side and the slightest brush of their fingertips together.

-

Christmas is now Cas’ favourite holiday, because, you know,  _snowball fights_.

**Author's Note:**

> i just really like christmas okay
> 
> read on my [tumblr](http://theprofoundbond.co.vu/post/102105357961/dean-cas-christmas-au)


End file.
